


Love of A Brother

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Ahsoka bonding time, Brother Anakin, Drabble, Family, Little Sister Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: After a tiring training session, Anakin takes care of Ahsoka.





	Love of A Brother

It had been a rigorous, but productive, training session and Anakin couldn’t be any prouder of Ahsoka’s development. He knew the training had been effective judging by her zombie state as they stumbled their way toward the Padawan dormitories. He felt the same. Barely inside, the Togruta collapsed against his side. He caught her last minute and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down. 

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he pulls the covers up and murmurs warmly, “Sleep tight, Snips.”

He looks at her tired face and smiles in pride at his little sister before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or whatever please! If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
